


From Yellow To Red

by twistedDeliriums



Series: From Yellow To Red [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedDeliriums/pseuds/twistedDeliriums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan Ampora is devastated by the death of his yellow-blooded matesprit Sollux Captor. After twenty years he'd given up all hope on ever seeing the yellow blood, despite his last words, 'i'll come back'. But after running into a brunette haired, brown and blue eyed human in town, could he have possibly  found his lover? they do say love spans lifetimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Yellow To Red

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so just a warning to everyone before reading, The prescratch ancestors really don't play a large roll till later chapters. And there are more implied couples through out the story, and there are many more characters in this story they just might not play a large role. and FYTR is a rp between me and a dear friend put into fan fic form. i will try my best to make these flow smoothly and look like a real fic. and it does get nsfw later on in the chapters but that is only once. plus this is my first fic posted on here so the formating will probably be aweful. so without further ado let the fic begin and i hope you enjoy.  
> \- Yume

#  From Yellow To Red 

## Chapter 1

### Familiar Faces 

### 

Sollux squeezed your hand softly on his dying bed. While you were still young and had many years to live, his time was up...The yellowblood's life time was much shorter than your own. He gazed up at you with those red and blue eyes; you began to feel tears welding up in your own. He looked so frail....like every breath he took could easily make him break. He smiled at you softly, something that made your heat shatter. "d...don't worry ED.....I'll come back....i promithe....and...and we'll be together...again....." He closed his eyes, one last whisper of an 'I love you' as his life ended....his hand still clasped tightly in your own you cried, you cried and cried. You held his body close, what had once contained your matesprit was now nothing but an empty husk. You are Eridan Ampora, and you have outlived your matesprit Sollux Captor, even if you didn't want to.

  
  
All that had occurred twenty years ago. Despite the fact it had happened so long ago, the memory was still fresh in Eridan's head. He was walking idly along the streets, it was daytime and was suppose to be asleep. Though lately no matter how hard he'd tried he couldn't sleep. Due to the insomnia he'd decided to take a walk, despite the fact the sun hurt his eyes a bit. He had been walking idly along as someone ran into him. "HOLYF--" "SHIT!" A voice came from the person who'd run into him. Following the voice came a laptop falling to the ground. He recoiled back, both from the dropping laptop and running into someone in general. When the seadweller regained his balance he shook his head and dusted himself off, though he hadn't even fallen. "Ugh, can't you wwatch wwhere you're goin'?" He looked to who had run into him, he found himself face to face with a brunette hair human, as the human picked up his laptop and looked to Eridan, the seadweller could see the boy had two different colored eyes, one a dark brown, the other a light blue. Around those eyes was pair of frameless glasses. "Maybe you should watch where _you're_ going!" The guy was so familiar it wasn't even funny. "Uh.... an' wwho might you be?" "I'm thollukth. Mock my lithp and I don't care if you're a troll I will _END YOU._ " "Sollux?" Eridan crossed his arms across his dark violet shirt, despite the horrid heartbreak that overcame him at simply hearing the name. "Wwhat kind a' sick joke do you think this is? Ewerybody knowws wwho Sol is... or at least wwas." But now that he thought of it, this human did have a vague resemblance to Sollux. No wait, not vague, a strong resemblance. The lisp, attitude, even the eyes were nearly the same. "Look, I don't knoww wwho sent you to rip out the misshapen heart I owwn, but it's not funny." "woah woah what?" Sollux looked genuinely confused. _'What the hell ith thith troll talking about? Wait didn't mom and dad name me after a troll? Ah fuck. Thith troll probably knew the one I'm named after...fuck.'_ "Lithten i don't know what the hell you're talking about. I wath jutht on my way home when I ran into you mithter fish douche. Now if you don't mind I need to head home." He tucked the laptop under his arm and began to walk away, he needed to get home, but for some reason something tugged at the back of his mind, telling him not to go. "...What the hell ith even your name anyway?" The seadweller shifted a little bit. "Wwell... not that it really matters, but Eridan.... Ampora." If he was any softer, he would probably be the kind to run away to his hive, lock himself in his respiteblock, and just cry himself dry with a few of Sollux's belongings that he had saved. But no, he was Eridan. He couldn't just throw himself away like that. He straightened himself up and shook his bangs out of his face. "But, don't let me keep you. Just go. I don't care." What a lie that was  
  
"yeah yeah whatever ED." At that the prince's fins went limp at the sides of his face, looking almost as if he had just received a shot to the heart. "Um... Sol? Wwait." The brunette had already begun to walk away when he stopped and realized. How the hell had he come up with that nickname for the seadweller so quickly? And hell he only called people by two letters when they were close to him, why the fuck was he giving this seadweller he had just met a nickname? The name had simply rolled off his tonguelike it were the most natural thing in the world.He was torn between running home, locking himself in his apartment room and try to sort what had happened, or ask the seatroll if he had a pesterchum...Sollux chewed on his lip nervously. "I-I really need to go." He began to walk faster, he'd forget that little incident; he'd go home, get some food in his stomach and head to his part time job. The run in with the seatroll would be nothing....at least that's what he was trying to tell himself. Eridan darted after the human, only to stop right in front of him, nearly causing the human to run into him again. Talk about getting in the way. "You got a Trol-- fuck, I mean Pesterchum? That's wwhat the humans call it right?" He found his eyes scanning the other up and down yet again. It was just... such a major déjà vu. "u-uh yeah I got one." The seadweller noticed a small charm hanging from a chain attached to the boy's pants pocket. "I don't have a pen or anything. can you jutht tell me what your uthername ith? i-i could probably remember it eathily." Eridan rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Yeah, it's caligulasAquarium... spelled like it sounds, I guess. cal-i-gu-las.... yeah." He nodded yet again and stuffed his hands in his the pockets of his navy blue pants. "So, yeah, message me? If you wwant, a' course." The brunette nodded. " I will. I jutht have to head home and get ready for work. i should be home by thikth." He made a mental note of the chum handle; he was very good at remembering these things. "Oh, by the way mine ith DualApocalypthieth. And yeah it'th thpelled the way it thoundth too....ekthept without the lithp." He had originally wanted to use a different name, but when he put the name in to make an account, it had said someone was already using it. "anyway. um thee you around I guethh." He shifted a bit as he started to walk away, he waved back at Eridan one last time before making a mad dash to his apartment, knowing he was going to be late for his job.  
  
Eridan blinked slightly at the chumhandle. TwinArmageddons.... DualApocalypses? No, it was obviously just a coincidence. Nothing more. He nodded in reply, then offered the smallest wave as the human ran away. Wow, the first human he ever related to, how fun. He turned around and headed towards his own hive.


End file.
